


What Life Is

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Ephiphany, M/M, Pokemon cuteness, Post-Game(s), The White Forest Owns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And suddenly everything seemed to fall into place. Just him, a forest full of friends and the boy who'd changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Life Is

White Forest was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Miles and miles of unspoiled, lush green grass with wild Pokemon running free in the sunlight. Trees coiling upward towards the sky, leaves falling and fluttering in a gentle breeze. The only settlement for miles was a small house near the center, with a large garden and no fence. Everything about it whispered _freedom_.

"Isn't it great here?" Hilbert stood by his side, their hands only inches from one another. His onetime rival, the hero of ideals to his hero of truth had found him in Nacrene City upon his return and immediately invited him here. Well, he hadn't said _where_ they were going, just that N would love it.

He was right, of course.

"It's incredible," N breathed, finally able to find his voice. "It's almost like..."

"Like we've walked into another world," Hilbert finished.

"Yes, exactly! The trainers don't rush at you for battle, for one thing," N said. He still didn't care much for battling even if he'd come to accept it as a necessary thing. "And the Pokemon here seem so happy...so friendly, like they don't need to defend themselves." He smirked as a Shinx rushed over and started pawing at Hilbert's jeans. "I think someone wants to be friends."

"Aww, hey there!" The other boy knelt down and patted the tiny lion on the head. "My name's Hilbert. It's nice to meet you, Shinx." The boy had a _way_ with Pokemon, something special he'd known from the beginning but hadn't let himself realize for a long time. Hilbert's Pokemon had nothing but good things to say about him, _he's our friend, he's the kindest most wonderful trainer ever!_

Other trainers could still be terrible people, but N was realizing more were like Hilbert than he'd been taught. If he'd known about people like Hilbert from the beginning... _no,_ he thought, _you can't change the past. It's shaped who you are and you have the present to think about._

"Let's let our Pokemon out," Hilbert suddenly said. "They need the fresh air." And out came their friends, including a little Darumaka N had befriended in the desert not long ago. The little fireball rushed over to introduce himself to Shinx, and the rest of the Pokemon quickly found their places.

He watched his friends play with Hilbert's, Darumaka play with Shinx, the rest of the wild Pokemon wrestle and chase each other around the forest. He listened to the other trainers talk to each other. _This is life. Different people, different beliefs entwined with each other. Two different ideas clashing, a chemical reaction, truly the formula for changing the world._

He knew now that this was how the world was supposed to be.

"They look so happy," N said. "Mine are especially lately...and so am I."

"I'm glad." Hilbert moved closer, laying a hand over N's. "I'm glad you're here, N." And suddenly everything seemed to fall into place. Just him, a forest full of friends and the boy who'd changed his life.

_The ultimate chemical reaction._

His eyes met Hilbert's, and no more words needed to be said.


End file.
